


Urban Noise

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Sappho's Violet (Femslash February 2019) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [Day 5: Sharp]Narcissus Thorn only kills terrible people. Otherwise, she doesn't care why she gets hired or assigned to kill someone.





	Urban Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the name comes from the Parasite Eve OST, aka the most underrated OST of all times, fight me.
> 
> I gotta admit, Ministarfruit's Femslash Feb pics give me life and inspiration, so there's no wonder why my participation for today is inspired by her own picture for the Sharp prompt. 
> 
> So here comes one of the RC F/F ships of PDV: SaJul, but with a twist, a dark (but fun) twist even.  
> Also I guess I now have a gang war AU, woops, that wasn't intended but I don't mind. I like finding shitty and corny codenames.

Sharp as a razor, she had her eyes on the target. Today was no ordinary mission: she had to terminate the target, put an end to their life for a motive she didn’t care about. All that mattered was the money she’d gain from it, the bounty attached to the head. It sure helped that she didn’t know the name of her future victim, as it was a pseudonym used by local hitmen networks and gangs. It was violence against violent people residing in the dark corners of dirty, shadow streets the common, naked eye didn’t bother spotting.

 

As it stood, she was used to these dark corners, her feet knowing where to place themselves as to minimize the noise they’d cause: surprise was a key element to killing someone. Living as a hitwoman also consisted in using every single strategy to make a mission’s execution efficient: weapon of choice, stealth techniques, places to meet the target… No, not a victim. A target. She only accepted killing terrible people, a way to uphold standards in a life where having any was the hardest thing she could have hoped to have. Easier said than done, obviously.

 

The gang’s hideout was almost stereotypically shrouded in the darkness and dirt of the shadiest part of the town. It didn’t come to her surprise: Blood Diamond had been known for finding clichés and apply them in an attempt of making people she wouldn’t be there with her biker gang. It had worked for the most part, but her eyes knew where to look and she would never be fooled by such an obvious trap.

But her eyes were too sharp for this woman to escape free from her grasp. She’d end this leader before walking away like nothing had happened, hands gloved and kunai in hand.

 

Eventually, she reached a high spot giving on a plaza forgotten in times and other buildings, a perfect spot she had already used. All she had to do was to wait for Blood Diamond and her gang to come in, throw a kunai in the target’s neck and flee in the dark of the night, perhaps get killed in the swift of things and finally put an end to her shady life. God, that’d be a luxury she wouldn’t be opposed to, it’d be a fine way to go and match how low she had fallen in the past years.

 

Eyes fixated on the scene below, the kunai firmly in her hand, she was ready to strike when a short-stacked woman with long brown hair entered the scene, giving her back to the assassin, accompanied by a single red-haired woman. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they looked unarmed: she’d have at least expected one of them to have a bat or any other weapon, a thing to defend themselves, but they had apparently decided to just come here with no plan to some shadier than ever meeting.

Oh, how naïve, she’d just end them both and never come here ever again, perhaps choke on one of her kunai.

 

Her heart skipped a beat when Blood Diamond’s ice blue eyes stared directly into hers, making her almost drop her kunai.

 

“Hey, you,” the gang leader spoke directly to her, not even looking at her right-arm, whose gaze went up too. “Get out of there, if you’re a woman.”

What choice did that girl leave her with? God, she just needed to pull herself together and end that bitch’s life and it’d all be over…

“If you thought I hadn’t recognized your handwriting, Juliette Jonquille, you’d have to clean your brain cells again.”

This was absolutely terrible.

“If you also thought I’d kill you, look. I have zero weapon. I don’t strangle people when I don’t have anything to cover my fingertips. Fucking get down, you coward.”

 

Juliette, or rather Narcissus Thorn as she preferred referring to herself when on missions, went down, rediscovering her acrobatics as she jumped down from balcony to balcony. Once she was feet on the ground, sure enough, none of them had a gun pointed at her. This was… “Peculiar” didn’t even begin to describe what the hell she was feeling. It was odd, to have a semblance of security in such a dark spot.

 

“What do you want from me?” she asked, getting impatient. There was no time to be waiting around in the universe of gangs and hitmen.

“You were hired to end me, am I wrong?”

Diamond’s eyes didn’t lower in the slightest, but the more she stared at her, the more she reminded Narcissus of something faraway but familiar, long gone but… still endeared. The right-hand woman remained quiet, merely looking at her with her turquoise eyes.

“Yeah. I don’t know who you are, and I don’t think I care. Why not end me?”

“I’ve told you. I’m not armed, and neither is my right-had, Marine Diamond, next to me. In fact, I’m here to give you an offer.”

“An offer?”

 

Narcissus wanted to scoff, but the idea of giving the person here to kill you an offer that wasn’t to get killed intrigued her. That, and the sharp icy eyes staring at her, never lowering, truly reminding her of something she hadn’t seen in lightyears. Most of all, an offer coming from someone who knew her actual identity was more tempting than anything she had been tasked with doing. Perhaps a little backstabbing against her original gang wouldn’t be too bad. She had already done it before, before when she was teamed with someone who had joined the Diamonds…

 

“What about you join our gang, Narcissus Thorn?” Blood Diamond finally spoke up again. “You are rumoured to be an amazing hitwoman. We could use your help to extend our reign over town and shatter this stupid gang war once and for all.”

“Yeah, that’s what everyone says when they want me to backstab my alliance at the moment. What makes you different?”

“I want to put an end to it all and dissolve the Diamonds afterwards. No more gang war. It’s an utopia, of _fucking_ course, but it’s worth giving a shot. Aren’t you tired of always getting dragged back into the mud, Juliette?”

“Since when do we know each other?”

“You’d be surprised.”

 

With that said, Blood Diamond removed her face mask, uncovering her nose and mouth, revealing her concealed identity and throwing Narcissus into a flow of uncomfortable embarrassment and sudden memories. She, indeed, knew that woman before her and thought she’d, in fact, never see her again after she had left their gang, leaving everyone in the room but who’d become Narcissus dead.

 

“So, I repeat my offer. Narcissus Thorn, would you join the Diamonds to help us crush the war and, perhaps, start back on what we had started and left on hiatus?”

“You left it on hiatus, but… I suppose that’s the best offer anyone has ever given me, so why the hell not.”

A sly smile showed on Diamond’s lips.

“Great. I know you’d have made the right choice.”

She gave her a black, fingerless-gloved hand.

“Deal?”

 

Juliette walked forward to the two other women, a grin obviously showing on her own face. Time to say fuck you to the Narcissus Thorn name and start her life anew, again, but with a bit more hope than it’d be slightly less shitty.

“Gee, I guess you really believed in me,” she shook hands, “Sarah.”


End file.
